New Players
Welcome! Space station 13 can be confusing at first, but is easy to play once you've learned the controls, and understand the general gameplay. Remember, if you don't understand something here, just ask! -Additional information- *What is SS13? *Starter guide *Frequently Asked Questions Basic Controls Okay, now for some basic controls: *'Arrow keys' to move *type ooc "text" to speak out of character (OOC) *type say "text" to speak in character (IC). Clicking the chat button in the lower right corner will automatically place say in the chat bar. *type say ";text" to speak over the radio (in character) *type say ":h" to speak over your department radio, if you have one. Examine the radio to find specific letters for your department. (Right click > Examine or Shift+Click) (in character) *'Left click' items to interact with them. *'Right click' items to bring up the context menu. *See here for information about the user interface. *Some additional Keyboard Shortcuts exist. -Understanding the Game- Here are some tips, and general advice to help you: *Play your first round as an observer so you can get the layout of the station. Remember to go into the OOC tab in the top-right panel, and hit "Ghost Ears" so you hear what's near you, as opposed to everything that hapens in the game. *Not sure what something is? Shift+Click on an object to examine it. Every door on the station has a label, too. If you're not sure where you are, examine a nearby door. *Play your first real round as an Assistant - It will let you learn the controls and give you a chance to study how items work, go grab a toolbox, look inside, and experiement with the tools! Join after the round officially starts, so you don't get thrown into a job you don't understand. *Don't play any Heads of Staff jobs until you have some experience as their subordinates. Do not play Security roles until you have a very good handle on the game's mechanics. *Don't hesitate to tell your fellow crewmembers that your new (to the job/station), and they'll most likely give you some slack if you screw something up.. they might even teach you the job! *You can place your ID into your PDA, and place the PDA into the ID slot to make some room on your character. *'Do not share any in-character information in OOC or over IRC. (See IC in OOC here)' *'If you get killed, don't complain in OOC. If you feel the kill was unjust, use Adminhelp.' *If OOC chat is too noisy for you you can toggle it off under the Preferences tab in-game. *If you get contacted by an admin please reply politely (click on thier name) and simply tell your side of the story, if you tell them you are new to the game, they will understand. *Internals are important. To set up an internal gas supply, you need a mask and an oxygen tank. Put the mask on the mask slot and your oxygen tank on your belt or back. Then click the internals status button to toggle it. Note that they run out of air eventually. You start with a box with internals in your backpack. *Space is deadly without a space suit on, and a set of internals running. *Examining your radio headset will list all available channels and how to talk on them *Having your intent on Help will let you walk through others with help intent on instead of bumping into them. Always have 'help' on when moving around. *'Remember this! Expect to die in this game, alot! You will be clowned, beaten, stripped, slashed, burned, spaced, and generally robusted, so many times you will lose count. But you'll have your chance to do all that and more to everyone else, just be patient!' Antagonist Try to resist the urge to press the "be syndicate" buttons. Antagonist roles can be excessively hard, and next to impossible to the newest of players. Get your sea legs for a bit, and hope you get brainwashed in a Revolution or Cultist round to have a watered down traitor experience before taking the plunge. If you do decide to rush into being a traitor, expect to die, quickly. But don't worry, the more you play, the better at -not dieing- you will become. Category:Guides